Taken
by Rogue1979
Summary: Yami, a pure Vampire has been advised that he needs to take a slave in order to fit in with the rest of the flock. When he saves Téa one night, he decides she is perfect. I forgot the shipping between YamiTea, slight vexshipping too.
1. Chapter 1

Hi All. This is another fic that I had originally posted under the name Roguex1979 before I got kicked off. Quite a few of you have actually requested I put this one back up, so here it is. Again, cos it's quite a long one, I've combined all the chapters and only strwetched it out to two parts.

For those who never read it before, this is my one and only vampire fic. I doubt I'll do another one like this. Enjoy!

**Warnings:** There are several graphic sexual scenes in this fic as well as implied sex. I will point out the hardcore lemons where I can, but you have been warned!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**

* * *

Taken - Part A **

Yami had been called to his Master's hall. Entering the long hallway he approached the throne and knelt on one knee. 'You summoned me, Master Seto?'

'Yes, Yami,' Seto replied. 'You and your brother Yugi joined my flock over a month ago, and yet you have not yet taken a slave or even killed a human for blood. You seem to prefer feeding off animals or only killing to help others.'

Yami looked up at the tall brown haired man. His once blue eyes now had a tinge of red in them, like all Turned Vampires. Yami, on the other hand, had deep purple eyes, the mark of a true Vampire. 'I am sorry, Seto, but I do not believe in taking a life to sustain my own. It is how it has always been with me. My brother too.'

'But your brother has killed.'

'Only in defence, as have I.'

'He has taken a human slave.'

'A lover.'

'But she is not a Vampire. Human 'lovers' as you call her, are considered slaves, and he feeds off her.'

'She permits it.'

Seto's eyes flashed. 'You may have been born Vampires, but that makes you no more than any of my subjects.'

'No, Master, however, Turned and Half-Breed Vampires do tend to get greedy in their blood lust. Vampires like myself and my brother know that life is precious.'

Seto stood up, not really angry with Yami. 'Yami, you know I love you like a brother since your father took my mother and loved her. You follow in his footsteps, as does Yugi, but you know that when you joined us, you were considered outsiders because of your pure blood. A result of that was your father being torn apart by my minions. My mother was so stricken that she killed herself.' Seto stepped down and motioned for Yami to rise. 'Consider this a warning, Yami. My people are wary of you. Your brother has integrated himself well, keeping a low profile, but you twist their hearts. Either take a slave and keep a low profile like your brother, or you, and possibly your brother and sister, might join your father soon.'

Yami looked up at his friend. 'Thank you for the warning. I would not want anything to happen to my siblings because of any action or lack thereof on my part.'

Seto nodded. Yami turned on his heel and strode out of the hall.

In the hallway, Yami passed Bakura, a white haired man with an evil glint in his eyes, but paid him no heed.

After Yami had turned the corner, Bakura smiled wickedly. _So, the Pure Blood will seek a slave? Well, as soon as that happens, I intend to take it away!

* * *

_

Téa locked up the burger joint she worked at. Almost no one had come in all night, but her boss had insisted she stay until closing time before locking up. Of course, _he_ had left extra early, but that was the prerogative of being the boss.

After locking up tight, she turned into the deserted streets and looked for a cab. There was no one about and an eerie wind was blowing. She shivered, cursing her luck and began walking.

She only lived a few blocks away, but the streets were dangerous these days. Muggers and rapists abound, as well as the Vampires.

She had lost all of her friends to Vampires. Joey, Tristan and Duke were all slaves. Her young friend Rebecca had been taken by a younger Vampire, but they had fallen in love, and she was treated very well, but still, Téa didn't see her anymore.

She noticed someone behind her. _Is he following me?_ She crossed over the road to test and within a few minutes, he had done the same. _Oh, shit!_ She crossed the road again looking about with her eyes for someone, anyone, to alert. She noticed he had not crossed with her again and she relaxed a bit. _Just my imagination._

She noticed something glittering in a shop window and briefly stopped to admire it. It was a beautiful Ankh encrusted with small diamonds and a blue sapphire taking proud place in the centre. She sighed. She would never be able to afford something like that.

She turned around and bumped into someone. 'Oh, sorry!' She gasped when she saw it was the man who had been following her.

He grabbed her arm and covered her mouth with his hand to prevent her from screaming. She was dragged struggling into a nearby alleyway and pushed hard against a wall. The man was much bigger than she was, she had no chance of fighting him off.

He grinned at her with lust in his eyes. 'A pretty thing like you really shouldn't be wandering the streets alone at this time of the night.' His hands began wandering up and down her body, ripping her top open, hitching her skirt up around her waist and tugging at her panties. 'But don't worry, I'll protect you from any nasty Vampires.'

'Vampires are not the ones to look out for in these parts,' a deep resonating voice came from behind them.

The thug froze and turned to see a slender man with tri-coloured hair standing at the entrance of the alley. He was wearing black leather trousers with two belts, a black vest and a belt collar, as well as other accessories on his wrists and upper arms. A golden upside down pyramid hung from his neck. His eyes were shadowed by long yellow bangs.

As far as the thug could see, the stranger was no match for him as he was twice his size. 'Clear off shrimp, before I do you too.' He turned back to his catch and began sneering at her lewdly. His hand began caressing her breasts and his hard-on ached to be satisfied.

A hand on his shoulder made him angry and he turned to swat the owner off. When he turned round, piercing purple eyes glared at him and he gasped. _A Pure-Blood Vampire! _He was suddenly flung across the alley with little effort and before he knew it, he was the one who was against the wall, the Vampire holding him by his shoulders. The Vampire opened his mouth and long fangs protruded before biting into his neck. The thug gasped as the life was sucked out of him. Soon, his eyes deadened and he exhaled, slumping to the floor when he was let go.

Téa was horrified at the scene, but couldn't find her feet to run away. The Vampire that had just saved her life was standing with his back to her and was standing over his recent meal. He didn't move.

A squeak involuntarily left her lips and this caused the Vampire to turn around. Her eyes widened as she realised she had lost her only chance to escape this new threat. Maybe she would have been better off with the rapist.

The Vampire wiped his mouth, fangs disappearing and walked towards her. She was still against the wall, skirt around her waist and breasts on show, but she couldn't fathom this. She was terrified, staring into his amethyst eyes, and still could not move.

He came very close to her, mere centimetres distance, yet he did not touch her. He leaned forwards and his lips brushed hers, but continued up to her ear. 'Do not fear me,' he whispered. 'You are safe.' He tilted her head slightly exposing her neck.

**Graphic Scene starts here**

Téa screwed her eyes shut waiting for him to bite her, but instead, he kissed her lightly, his hands trailing up her arms and up to her face. He began to kiss her lips. He pressed his body against hers and pushed his tongue inside her mouth.

Her arms found some strength and she pushed against his chest. He broke away and looked at her, his head tilted to one side in a questioning glance. He quickly grabbed her wrists and lifted them above her head. She cried slightly at his strength. He transferred both her wrists into one hand and was reaching down with the other.

'Please, no,' she begged in barely a whisper, finally finding her voice.

'Do not resist me,' he said staring into her blue eyes. His hand trailed down her neck and reached her breasts. His fingers slid over her nipples and they hardened. He smiled and kissed her again, hand travelling lower to her womanhood. His fingers brushed over her panties and travelled back up again, only to slide under her underwear and touch her directly.

She gasped through his lips as he began to rub her. He slipped a finger inside her and then added another. Soon she was very wet. She groaned at his touch and was lost. She knew he would have her. Letting go of her hands, the Vampire reached down and pulled her panties off. She kicked them away. There was no point in trying to fight him now.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed her against the wall. She felt his bulging trousers rubbing against her, her wetness aching for him.

With uncanny strength, he held her up with his body and reached down to free himself. He pressed against her opening and her breath hitched in her chest waiting for the plunge. Without warning, he drove deeply inside her. She cried at the sudden pain, but he didn't stop. Soon the pain turned to pleasure as he thrust inside of her again and again, her cries dying down to soft whimpering moans. The Vampire pressed his lips against hers and dominated her mouth with his tongue.

After a short while, his movements became quicker. He stopped kissing her and moved his mouth towards her ear.

'Will you be my slave?' he whispered licking her ear.

'Oh, god,' she said panting. 'Yes.'

'Will you love me?' His teeth grew in anticipation.

'Yes.'

'Then come with me.'

She shifted her hips and felt her climax fast approaching. 'Yes, yes, YES!'

**Graphic scene ends here**

The Vampire, whose name she had yet to learn, bit into her neck as she came, and she felt him come as well. As he sucked her neck gently, she felt her freedom drain away as darkness clouded her mind. She closed her eyes and sighed as she fell asleep. She was his now.

* * *

Téa's eyes fluttered open to dank darkness. She shivered and wondered where she was. 

As her eyes adjusted she saw a spiky haired young man leaning over her. He had wide innocent eyes. _Is this the Vampire that saved me and enslaved me in the same night?_

'Oh good, you're awake!' His voice was different to the one who had spoken to her last night. It was lighter, less intense.

'Where am I?' she asked. 'Are you the one who…?'

The young man laughed. 'No, that was my brother. We look very similar. My name is Yugi. Come on, I'll take you to him.'

Téa sat up and pain lanced through her neck. She hissed and put her hand up to it, and found that she had a collar around her neck, and underneath was a plaster covering her wound. Her eyes went wide. 'Am I a…?'

'I'll let my brother explain everything to you.' He held his hand out to her smiling, and she took it, not fearing this one.

She stood up and for the first time realised that she had been dressed in a long white robe that hugged her curves. She also had black wristbands similar to her collar. She gulped when she surmised that they were for chains.

She was led out of the darkened room into a hallway and around a series of corners. Soon she heard voices talking in heated discussion. One voice was a woman's voice, and she sounded strong and confident and accusing. The other voice was that of the Vampire who took her last night. She would recognise his voice anywhere.Yugi stopped just outside the room and waited, not wanting to interrupt.

'I still don't see why you didn't hold out for a pure breed Vampire, Yami!' the woman's voice yelled. 'You know we are far and few between. We have to look out for ourselves, not go gallivanting off into the night picking up strays!'

Téa bristled at this comment. Then, the deep luxurious voice of 'Yami' hit her ears and she was enthralled.

'Mai, I did as Seto wished, to protect us from the half-breeds and Turned Ones. Now that I have a slave like Yugi does, they should leave us be for now. Besides, you are not one to talk. You share your bed nightly with that Joey-slave.' Tea started at the mention of her old friend's name. Could it be the same person?

'That's different! I cannot be impregnated by a human, but you could spread your seed all across the land by bedding humans, and create an army of half-breeds!'

'There is no fear of that and you know it. If I do not wish it, it cannot be done.'

'You should be seeking out others of our kind, not wasting your time here.'

'Enough, Mai!' Yami's raised voice made Téa jump. Yugi place a hand on her arm to calm her down. 'I will not hear any more of this talk today. The sun is rising and I have business to attend to here.'

'Fine, but remember this. We are the last of our family and the bloodline must go on!'

Téa heard footsteps heading out of the room and towards them. A tall blonde beauty exited and glared at them. She too had purple eyes.

'Hello, Mai!' Yugi said cheerfully.

'Yugi, I know you just heard all of that and I want you to realise that it's up to you and Yami to reject your human slaves and look for pure breed Vampires.'

'I know what you mean, but there's plenty of time yet, sis.'

Mai looked sad, then hardened again. She took Téa's face in her hand and looked at her. Téa winced at the grip. 'I guess she's pretty enough, but she's still a human and only good for proper chores and fun in bed for Half Breeds and Turned.' She let go and stalked off.

'Who was that?' Téa asked.

'My sister,' Yugi said. 'She, Yami and me are related. Mai was borne of my father and a different mother. Yami and I are true brothers. Come on, Yami is expecting you.'

Yugi took her into a lavish room with a huge bed in the middle. Thick black and deep burgundy curtains blocked out the sunlight. The whole room was lavishly furnished. Yami was standing by a desk where a computer was and was rubbing him temples.

'Yami,' Yugi said softly. 'I've brought her.'

Yami opened his eyes and looked at the two standing by the door. 'Yugi, yes come in.' He watched the girl led by his younger brother. She was stunningly beautiful, her brown hair falling down just above her shoulders. The robe she had been given swished and periodically showed off her long bare legs as she walked.

Yugi came to a halt just in front of his brother. 'Here you go,' he said to her. 'You're in good hands now.' He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. 'Don't be scared. He'll look after you very well.' Yugi looked up at Yami and winked before turning to leave.

Téa smiled at the retreating form. She hadn't realised Vampires could be so friendly.

'Téa.'

She turned around at her name. 'Yes?' It didn't occur to her that he knew her name. But then she surmised he looked at her ID and other belongings in her bag when he picked her up.

'I need to teach you a few things before you are allowed free run of the castle. For starters, at all times, it would be better to end your sentences to me with 'Master'. In my quarters, however, you don't have to.' Téa nodded. 'Secondly, you can tell the various people who live here quite easily. Your fellow humans all wear collars and wristbands like you, as well as the white robes. They are on the same level as you, no matter to whom they belong. You can treat them equally. Vampires should be treated with great respect. When one walks past you, you stop and bow. They should ignore you. If one speaks to you, you answer them politely. You should call them Sir, even the females, but as I said, this is rare. Thirdly, there is only one other Vampire apart from me who you obey, and that is Seto Kaiba. You will meet him in due course. If any other Vampire asks something of you, you come and tell me immediately. I will then authorise you to do it, or tell them no. Most Vampires have their own slaves, but newly Turned do not, and they sometimes need help adjusting before they find one.' He looked at her. 'Do you have any questions?'

Téa nodded. 'Lots, but I suppose they'll be answered as I go.'

Yami smiled. 'I am here to answer any questions you have. Ask away.'

Téa's heart lifted with his smile. 'What goes on between Vampire and slave? I mean, why are we slaves? What do we do for you?'

'Anything and everything that I ask of you, which could range from going out during the day to get things to sharing my bed with me. No task is too great for you.'

'What is this?' She pointed to her neck wound.

Yami stepped forward and put his hands on her shoulders. They were of a similar height and as a result, could look directly into each other's eyes without looking up or down. 'You are a 'snack'.'

'A snack?' Téa asked backing away.

'Yes,' Yami said grabbing her wrists gently to prevent her freaking out. 'In order to prevent Vampires who have slaves going off and draining every human he or she can find, the slave serves as a regular meal. 'This preserves the human race, otherwise you would all become extinct.' He looked at her frightened face. 'It's a weekly thing, and your body is more than capable of handling the drain.' He wrapped his arms around her waist. 'It's also a delightful lovemaking trick we've learned. It heightens the pleasure of the person being bitten during climax.' He smiled wickedly at her and brought her in for a deep kiss. He began to caress her body. She felt so good! He broke away to allow her to take a breath. 'Next question?' he asked huskily.

Téa was breathing hard from the passion, but still wanted to know more about her new life. 'Won't I become a Vampire myself?'

'No. In order for a human to be Turned, once bitten they must be drained to the point of death and then feed from their Sire as well.' Yami frowned. 'But you do not want to become a turned Vampire. Better off to be a human slave. You have more freedom in a sense. You can still go out during the day. Was there anything else?'

'Why me?'

Yami was taken aback. 'Why you?' he repeated. She nodded. Yami smiled and let go of her. He walked over to a bookshelf and pulled out a dusty book. He flipped through the pages until he reached a picture of a woman. He showed it to her and she gasped. The woman looked exactly like her. 'Yugi and I can trace our heritage back to Ancient Egypt, which is where this artefact is from.' He pointed to his Pyramid, which was sitting on his bedside table. 'This woman is a mysterious figure from our past and the moment I saw you, I knew I had to make you mine.'

'I'm flattered. She is beautiful.'

Yami snapped the book shut and threw it onto the table by the bookshelf. 'You are beautiful as well.'

Téa blushed. 'So…what happens now?'

'Vampires tend to sleep during the day, at least until the early afternoon. We cannot go out in the sunlight, as you know, so right now, I must sleep. You are now free to explore the castle. But be careful not to open any doors. Any door that is closed is off limits to slaves. Vampires do not have too many secrets, so all accessible areas of the castle for slaves are open. You will know when it is time to come back to me. No doubt some other slaves will befriend you before the morning is over and they can keep you informed.'

Tea's head reeled at all the information she had been given, but she nodded. She wasn't sure if she had been dismissed or not. Yami had turned around to switch off the computer. When he turned around again and saw that she was still there, he knocked his hand against his head. 'Oh, sorry. You may go, unless…'

Téa raised an eyebrow. 'Unless?'

He motioned towards his bed. The message was clear. She smiled weakly at him and took a few tentative steps forwards. Before he had taken her, she had been a virgin, and what had happened during the night had been a blur. Now she was faced with the experience in a slightly more controlled environment, and she was scared.

Yami, sensing her apprehension, lowered his arm. 'You don't have to if you don't want to. I know I took you without consent and for that I am sorry. Most humans who are approached to do this are willing, usually down on their luck and who are more than willing to do chores and run errands for Vampires in exchange for food and shelter. Some unfortunates are taken without consent, but soon find that their lives are not terrible. They are treated correctly because a good slave is hard to find.' He looked at her with warmth. 'I know it was your first time before, but there is no reason to fear the act. I will be more gentle next time…unless you like it rough?'

Téa blushed furiously. 'I…I don't know.' Her body throbbed at the memories of the night before.

Yami approached her and put his arms around her in a warm embrace. 'Then let's see, shall we?' he asked picking her up effortlessly and flinging her onto the bed.

* * *

Téa wandered around the castle. Her body ached from the work out Yami had just put her through, but she smiled at the memory. 

He had started off being gentle, luring her into a false sense of security. Then, he had brought out the chains, and she was strapped to the bed and 'abused'. He had been rough, but always stopped if she cried out in genuine pain. She told him to continue many times and he had smiled at this. He didn't bite her this time. She realised that her Vampire was a very sexual being. Not long after he had finished with her and was still panting, he had unchained her and made love to her. She wondered if it was the same for the rest. Perhaps it was that Yami just hadn't had a slave to 'abuse' for a while. He probably would have done it a third time, but he told her that he needed to sleep.

Heeding Yami's warnings, any door that was closed she avoided. Soon, she came to some stairs leading up. She hadn't realised that she was on a lower level, but she assumed that the Vampires would want to be as low as possible to avoid the sunlight. Climbing the spiral staircase, she passed a small statue. Taking a closer look she noticed it was a demon. As she leaned in closer the eyes began to glow. Shocked, she gasped and stepped back against the wall. When it didn't attack her, she ran up the rest of the stairs.

On the next level the whole castle changed. Instead of being dank and depressing, it was vibrant and full of life. There were so many people there and they were laughing and joking. It was almost as if the lower levels were forgotten.

She was staring open mouthed when someone came up behind her. She spun round and saw Tristan. 'Tristan?'

'Hey, Téa!' Tristan said scooping her up in a bear hug. 'How have you been?'

The question sounded so redundant, but she answered anyway.' I've been good, although, I've been better too. I'm new here.'

'So I see. So, how was your first night?'

'I…I've just arrived.'

'Oh, so you haven't…you know…'

Téa blushed. 'Have you?'

'Oh yeah, lot's of times now. Those Vampire babes are hot and they can't get enough!'

'Oh, well, I…suppose I'll get there in the end.'

'Vampires are notoriously horny, Téa. Apart from sucking blood and whatever else they do behind closed doors, they love to have a mortal in their bed!'

A bell sounded. 'What was that?' Téa asked. Everyone had gotten up and began to either leave the castle or mill about.

'That's the signal to start our chores. Do you have any?'

'No, not yet.'

'Oh, well, do you want to join me and help out with my chores?'

'I don't think I'm allowed,' she said remember what Yami had said about fulfilling other Vampire's requests. But then again, Tristan wasn't a Vampire.

Tristan looked at her with that same goofy look he always gave her in the past. 'Okay then. You'll probably want to get something to eat and explore a bit. There is an amazing garden out back, but it's best to see it in the fading light or the darkness. After all, the Vampires made it beautiful in the darkness, so the light kinda makes it look ordinary. Anyway, I gotta go, Téa. I'll see you around.'

She waved to him as he darted out the castle to run his errands, but not before signing a register to say he was out. He would sign in when he got back.

Téa wandered around the castle looking in every room she could find where the door wasn't closed as well as checking out the garden. There were several slaves there, chatting and laughing, like they weren't really slaves. It was a beautiful garden and Téa could only imagine what Tristan had meant about the fading light. Before she knew it, the light was fading and she felt she aught to get back to Yami because she didn't know what else to do.

Then she remembered what Tristan had told her and made her way back out to the garden she had seen earlier. He'd been right. Now, she looked at it as if she were looking at it through different eyes.

'Beautiful, isn't it?' a rough, deep voice said behind her. She turned around to find a white haired man standing there. In the fading light, she saw steam coming off him, and his eyes were almost red and he wasn't wearing a robe. She knew him to be a Vampire.

She bowed, remembering her lessons. 'Sir.'

He laughed. 'I see Yami has instructed you in our ways.'

'Yes, sir.' She kept her head bowed.

The man put his fingers to her chin and lifted her head up. He was still steaming.

Being forced to look at him, she felt a little bolder than she should have. 'Sir,' she began half expecting him to hit her for speaking out of turn. 'Is it not too early for you to be out? The sun is only just setting.'

Bakura laughed at her comment. 'Such an innocent question from someone so recently taken.' He looked up at the sky: reds, yellows and oranges streaked through it. 'Yes, it is a bit early, but this is the perfect time to be alone.' He looked back down at her. He ran slender fingers through her hair. 'You need to watch yourself, little one. You're new and exciting here. There are many other Vampires who will want you, despite the fact that you are Yami's, and if he agreed, you could be anyone's for a night. So you need to watch what you say and do.' He suddenly grabbed her hair and pulled her closer. 'And don't speak out of turn again, or you may find yourself dead!' He threw her to the ground.

Knowing her place, she immediately bowed her head. 'Yes, sir.'

She heard him walking away, tears streaming down her face. When she looked up, there was no sign he had ever been there. She got up and ran as fast as she could, flying down the stairs and looking frantically for Yami's room. When she found that she couldn't remember which room he was in, she broke down and sobbed loudly. She slid to the floor.

Hearing footsteps, she looked up and gasped. There was the white haired man again, but…no…he was now wearing the slaves robes and collar and seemed younger.

'Are you alright?' he asked her, in a very soft lilting British accent.

'I…can't…find…' she sobbed.

The boy bent down and took her hand helping her up. 'There, there. Let me help you. My name is Ryou.'

Téa wiped her eyes. 'Thank you, but I don't understand. I just saw a Vampire in the gardens who looks like you. He threatened me.'

'Oh my,' Ryou said. 'That was Bakura. You'd best tell your Master about that. No one is supposed the threaten another Vampire's slave.'

'I can't find which room he is in.'

'I'll help you find it.' They walked along the long corridor. 'So, when you are feeling better, how about I show you the true beauty of the garden later? I wouldn't want you to have a negative outlook on it. It's really lovely.'

Téa sniffed and nodded her head.

'Great! Meet me there later. I usually spend most of my free time there. If I'm not there when you get there, just wait a bit.'

Just then, an echo could be heard in a deep voice. 'Téa?'

'Here, Sir!' she cried relieved. Yami came running around the corner. Her heart leapt and she rushed forward to him.

Yami caught her in his warm embrace and looked at Ryou. 'Shouldn't you be getting back to your Master?'

'Yes, Sir. One thing Sir.'

'What is it?'

'Bakura, Sir.'

'What about Bakura?'

'She's just met him.'

Yami's eyes narrowed. 'I see. Thank you for informing me.' Ryou bowed again and hurried off.

Yami led Téa into his chambers and closed the door behind them. 'Did Bakura hurt you?'

'He grabbed my hair and threw me on the grass. Why does Ryou look exactly like him?'

'He is Bakura's brother, but Bakura was Turned and Ryou didn't want that. You be wary of Bakura, but also, don't worry. The Vampire's Code should protect you.'

'Code?'

'Yes. Remember, I said most Vampires' would ignore other slaves? Well, that's because they have no right over them, however, that doesn't stop the odd one from breaking the rules and taking what they want. But I will protect you from them.' He kissed her on the mouth.

Téa began to whimper through his lips. She broke away. 'Please, Yami, don't send me to another Vampire!' She threw herself on the bed and buried her head in the pillows.

'What do you mean?' Yami asked sliding up next to her.

'Bakura said that anyone could have me if you agreed. He said that since I am new, everyone would want me.'

'That maybe true, but this usually only lasts a short while, and I have to authorise it, and I am not about to let you out of my sight in that manner.' He flipped her over with ease so that she was facing him. 'I want you all to myself.'

Téa's tear stained face softened as he leaned down to kiss her. He hugged her and she buried her face in the nape of his neck. 'Thank you,' she mumbled.

Yami stroked her soothingly. _I'll have to have a word with Bakura. _

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Next chapter up soon. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter, the continuation.

**Warnings:** Rape, violence. Will point it out where I can. Don't like, don't read!

Don't own!**

* * *

**

**Taken - Part B**

Bakura stalked through the castle hallways watching as slaves all around him bowed their heads respectfully. _Impudent mortals_, he thought. _They should fear me_. He stopped next to a particularly fine looking specimen. She had her head bowed and waited for him to pass. He sneered at her and licked his lips, but continued walking. _I could have any of them, or get one for myself, but I want to make that Pure Blood suffer! I have been waiting for the perfect opportunity and now I have it. I just have to get that wench alone again!_

He stopped at a window, which was now open. He growled. _These humans could easily destroy us if they ever had an inkling. All they would have to do is throw the curtains open at the wrong time and we'd be goners!_ He walked past the window and ventured downstairs, only to bump into a slave on the spiral staircase.

'Watch where you are going, mortal!' he yelled. He then realised it was Ryou. 'Oh, it's you.'

'Yes, Master.'

'Don't be stupid, brother. You don't have to call me that.'

Ryou looked up, his chocolate brown eyes finding his brother's red ones. 'Of course I do.'

Bakura growled and continued down the stairs. When he had Turned, the thought of his brother being someone else's slave had caused him no end of discomfort. He had killed the first Vampire that had attempted to take him and claimed him as his own slave to protect him. Of course, having his brother as his slave meant he had to seek elsewhere for the more carnal pleasures. And right now, he had his sights set on Yami's new slave. Suddenly, he began to sniff the air. He stopped and returned to where Ryou stood. He leaned closer. 'You have Yami's slave's smell on you. Were you just with her?'

'Yes, Master.'

'Dammit, Ryou, stop calling me that!' Bakura composed himself. 'Tell me what your plans are tonight.'

'Well, I planned to meet Téa in the gardens later to show her that she can have a good experience there,' he replied. 'Master,' he added with an imperceptible grin.

Bakura growled again, but then smirked. 'I see, well, I have an errand for you to run tonight, so you won't be able to meet her. I will go tell Yami so that she doesn't go there unnecessarily.'

Ryou nodded. He knew better than to question a Vampire's motive, even if he was his brother. He accepted the menial chore and went on his way.

Bakura watched his brother walk up the stairs and licked his lips. _Tonight, I will make Yami wish he was dust!

* * *

_

Yami tapped away on his computer while Téa slept in their bed. He turned to look at her. He smiled at her sleeping form. She was so beautiful. He was lucky to have found her, and even luckier that she had accepted him so readily. She was also surprisingly good in bed and he wanted her all the time.

There was a soft knock on the door. He went to open it.

'Yugi? What are you doing here?'

'Rebecca told me that Ryou was looking for Téa. Ryou had suggested that they meet up and he would show her around, and she agreed to meet him this evening in the gardens. He said something about her having a bad experience there with Bakura, and he wanted to show her that the garden really was a beautiful place.'

Yami's eyes narrowed. 'She is sleeping at the moment. He will have to show her tomorrow. This whole experience has overwhelmed her.'

Yugi nodded. 'I'll tell her to tell Ryou.'

Yami closed the door as his brother ran off and looked over at the bed. Téa was sitting up rubbing her eyes. 'I'm sorry, were you woken up by our talking?'

'Yes, but it's okay.' She sat up properly, covering her nakedness at the last minute. 'Did I hear someone say Ryou was looking for me? I promised to meet him.' She swept out of the bed and threw on her robe. 'Do you mind?' she asked.

'Of course not. Despite being Bakura's brother, Ryou is nothing like him. And if you befriend him, Bakura is much more likely to leave you alone in the future. Besides, I have some work to do here.'

Téa smiled and walked to the door.

'Are you forgetting something?' Yami asked.

Téa mentally slapped herself and went back to him. She gave him a peck on the lips, but he caught her and bent her over for a deeper kiss. She lost her footing and almost landed on the floor. He caught her just before she hit the floor.

Yami chuckled. 'You want to go again?' he asked lowering her gently and climbing on top of her. The lust in his eyes was apparent.

Téa flushed. 'I...I don't think I could go again so soon.'

'Later then.'

She laughed lightly and he let her up. She walked to the door again. He didn't stop her this time.

* * *

At the gardens, Téa looked round. In the complete darkness the flowers in the garden seemed to glow in the moonlight. The sight took her breath away. She saw several other Vampires and slaves milling about. 

'Téa?'

She turned round to see Ryou standing there. He kept his head down, his bangs shadowing his eyes. 'Hi, Ryou. Are you okay?'

'Yes, I just don't want you to see my face in the full light. I was beaten by my Master for doing something wrong.'

'That's terrible!'

'It's okay. I deserved it. It was a simple task and I messed it up. Can we go?' he asked walking off towards the centre of the garden.

'Sure,' she said falling into step beside him.

He led her passed several slaves who all waved to him, but he didn't wave back. They looked perplexed; this was obviously not standard Ryou behaviour.

After pushing through several over growths, they came to a large part of the garden, which had several gravestones. There was no one else about. Ryou stopped in front of a run down grave.

'Ryou, where are we?' Téa asked feeling very uncomfortable. Ryou turned around and looked up. Téa felt her heart sink and her stomach turn as she noticed the red glint in his eyes. 'Bakura!'

Bakura tore off his robe. 'That's right, little one,' he said his voice deepening. Imitating Ryou had been easy. He reached forward to grab Téa's wrists before she could run away. He clamped a hand over her mouth before she could scream. 'There's no point screaming, no one can hear you here. I've made sure of that.' He took his hand away and let her go. Téa took the opportunity to take a few steps away and scream at the top of her voice.

'HELP ME!'

After a few moments, the only sound that could be heard was Bakura's chuckling. 'I told you.' He stepped towards her. 'Now, be a good little slave and do exactly what I tell you.'

* * *

Yugi and Rebecca walked through the hallways towards the stairs. Just then, they saw Ryou carrying a brown paper bag. 'Ryou?' Rebecca said. 

'Oh, hello, Rebecca.' He bowed to Yugi. 'Sir.'

'What are you doing here? I thought you were meeting Téa in the garden,' Rebecca said.

'No, Bakura sent me off on a stupid errand for a chocolate bar and some popcorn. He doesn't even like popcorn!' He looked at the two faces staring at him. 'He said he would tell Yami that I wasn't meeting her. What's wrong?'

Yugi frowned. 'You came and told Rebecca that you were waiting for Téa in the garden. That was less than half an hour ago.'

'No, Sir. I was out of the castle. You could check the register.'

Yugi's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Rebecca's hand. 'Come on! We have to warn Yami. I think Tea is in trouble!' They rushed off back towards Yami's room.

'Oh my,' Ryou said reaching into the bag and pulling out the half eaten popcorn and rushing after them.

* * *

**Graphic scene begins here**

Bakura pinned Tea down with ease and kissed her violently. She didn't allow him entry into her mouth and he bit her lip. Blood welled up and he sucked at it and shuddered. 'You taste so good,' he whispered. Her mouth had opened slightly and he forced his tongue the rest of the way. She whimpered slightly.

He reached down and pulled her robe open. She was naked underneath and he smiled. 'Ah, easy access. No messing about, but I do prefer a challenge!' He got off her. 'Beggars can't be choosers though.' He undid his own trousers and lay back down on top of her. 'I would have preferred to have taken you before Yami did, but I suppose that was asking too much.' He pushed inside of her and she winced, tears running down her face.

He pounded into her hard and her cries only urged him on. He loved to see them suffer. Her breasts bounced lightly as her body was rocked back and forth with his motion. He lifted her legs up and over his shoulders and plunged deeper inside her. Téa tried not to scream, but he was pushing so deeply and it hurt so much.

He pulled out of her and flipped her onto her front pulling her to her knees. He slammed back inside of her and pulled on her hair to make her cry out even more. 'That's it, slave. Cry for me. Scream. Bring me satisfaction.'

Téa felt like her vision was fading. Soon her body became numb and she stopped crying in pain. Without warning, Bakura raked his fingers up her back leaving deep scratches. This cause Téa to scream loudly and Bakura laughed maniacly.

**Graphic scene ends here**

After a few more moments, Bakura gave a deep groan of pleasure and it was over. He pulled out of her. 'That was wonderful, thank you, slave,' he said pulling his trousers back up. He looked down at the girl crying on the floor. 'Get up, wench!' He reached down and pulled her up by the hair. 'That was only the beginning of what I have planned for you.' He tilted her head and ripped her slave collar off. 'The only thing that will destroy that Pure Blood will be if I take away the one thing he loves more than his pathetic family.' He licked her neck, fangs protruding.

'Bakura!' a deep voice sounded behind him.

Bakura sighed. 'Oh, no,' he said sarcastically. He turned round, never letting go of Téa. 'The great Pure Blood Yami has come to stop me.'

'Bakura! You let her go right now!' Yami pointed at them. 'If you have some quarrel with me, then face me directly!'

'I don't think so, Yami. You see, I know my limits, and fighting you just wouldn't be a fair fight, unless I had some advantage over you. And I want to break you before I kill you!' He opened his mouth and plunged his fangs into Téa's neck.

Yami's world seemed to crash down around his ears. 'No!' he shouted. He fell helplessly to his knees. He knew that to rush at them now, Bakura would rip Téa apart before he got there. He watched Bakura drain Téa, all the while looking directly at Yami. Yami's anger grew and he knew Bakura was getting some sort of sick pleasure out of seeing him like that.

After a few agonising moments, Bakura threw Téa to the ground and wiped his mouth. 'Mmmm, tasty,' he said. 'She tastes almost as sweet as she feels.' He smirked lewdly hoping Yami would get his meaning. Yami looked up suddenly, a look of rage on his face. Bakura laughed. 'Now that you are sufficiently broken, how about we get this over with?'

Yami took one step towards Bakura but something stopped him. He glanced at Téa. She was moving! She wasn't dead!

Bakura saw the shocked expression on Yami's face and looked to see where he was looking. He saw Téa crawling towards him slowly. 'She has more fight in her than I realised!' Bakura said. 'Maybe she will live on the edge of death just long enough for me to have fun with her again! Look, she's already coming crawling back to me!'

Téa crawled along the ground towards Bakura. She was in agony, but she had to get to him before it was too late. She reached his leg and grabbed hold of it.

'What are you doing, wench? Get off me!' He tried to kick her off, but for some reason, she managed to hold on.

Suddenly, an arrow shot through the air and embedded in Bakura's shoulder. The force of the blow was surprising and he fell backwards with Téa still holding onto his leg.

Yami spun round to see Seto standing at the edge of the cemetery with a crossbow in hand. Behind him stood Yugi, Rebecca, Mai, Joey and Ryou. Ryou's head was hung low.

'Ryou!' Bakura cried. 'Help me, I command it!' He felt Téa lifting the leg of his trousers to expose his flesh. 'What do you think you are doing?'

Téa looked at him through her pain. She smiled weakly and with all her strength, she bit into his leg.

Bakura screamed and everyone gasped.

Yami closed his eyes. He had hoped this would never have to happen to her. He had wanted to protect her and have her for himself, but she was using what he had told her to try and survive. When this was all over, he would never be able to have her the way he wanted her. 'Bakura, it appears that you have bitten of more than even you can chew.' He opened his eyes and watched as Bakura tried in vain to dislodge Téa from his leg.

Bakura stopped struggling as he felt Téa's strength increase. The two neck wounds she had sustained in the last few days began to disappear. He stared in horror as Téa Turned slowly in front of him. She turned her gaze towards him, the flush on her cheeks disappearing and redness appeared in her eyes.

After what felt like an eternity, she stopped sucking and stood up. Bakura inspected the wound on his leg, which had slowly turned blue, but then eventually began to heal itself. He got up and chuckled. He looked over to where Seto was standing loading another arrow into the bow. He pulled the arrow from his shoulder and flung it to the ground. 'You missed, Seto. I would have thought with that keen eyesight, you wouldn't have missed my heart.'

Seto smirked. 'It is not hard to miss something that isn't there, but I missed you on purpose to throw you off guard, giving her enough time to do what she needed to do.' He lifted the bow up and aimed at him. 'You are a disgrace, Bakura. You dishonour every Vampire tradition there is. You are not welcome here anymore, and I doubt any other flock will take you on, once I have informed them of your misdeeds. You'd be better of as dust!' He fired the shot and it found its target.

Bakura fell back to the ground again, the arrow protruding from his heart. He looked over at Ryou, who had tears in his eyes. At that point, Bakura knew he had wronged him. He failed to take care of his brother. Who knew what would become of him now.

Bakura started to shudder as he began to turn to dust. He looked over at Téa who had made her way to Yami, and he smiled. At least he had accomplished his mission, even if it hadn't turned out the way he had hoped. He had taken her away from Yami, and he knew they could never be together again. He began to laugh, and his laughter continued to echo through the graveyard even after his dust blew away in the wind.

* * *

Several weeks later, Yami was walking through the hallways with his new slave in tow. 

He had requested that Ryou be put into his care after what had happened, and Seto had not disagreed, but out of courtesy, they had asked Ryou, because technically, he was a free man. Ryou had agreed, as he'd only ever known life with his brother or at the castle. He didn't feel that he would manage outside without guidance.

Yami sighed. As he had known all along, when Téa was Turned, she was no longer accessible to him. Only the likes of Seto Kaiba could have the females of the flock and a Pure-Breed like Yami had no need for a Turned Vampire. Still, he ached for her.

He stopped walking when he passed Téa's room.

'Master?'

'Yes, Ryou?'

'Why don't you go to her? You could break the rules, maybe leave here…'

'You speak out of turn,' Yami said sadly. He only ever said that when he knew the other person was right. He wanted her and he hadn't even spoken to her since the incident, apart from explain why they couldn't be together.

Something drew him nearer to the door. The sound of crying. He turned to Ryou. 'Leave me.'

'Yes, Master.' Ryou hurried off not wasting any free time.

Yami knocked on the door and opened it without waiting for a response.

'Go away!' Téa screeched throwing a pillow at him.

Yami approached the bed where Téa was lying. He sat down next to her. 'Téa, I…' he started.

She grabbed his shoulders and Yami found himself on his back with Téa straddling him. She punched him in the face. 'Bastard!' she yelled. She tried to punch him again, but he was ready for it and caught her hand. She tried to punch him with her other hand, which he also caught. He pulled her down on top of him and snaked his arms around her waist holding her tightly. She softly beat her fists into his shoulders, and eventually stopped, sobbing into his hair. He stroked her back lightly.

'Shh, Téa,' he soothed. 'Everything will be okay.'

'How can it be? I am a Vampire with a bloodlust I can barely contain, and I can't even be with the one I love.' She sniffed, breathing in his scent. 'What was the point of saving my own life?'

Yami just lay there with the love of his life lying on top of him, never wanting the moment to end. Being here with her again, he realised that it was what he wanted again. He lifted her head up to look into her eyes. Even with the red in her eyes, the azure was prominent, and when he looked in her eyes, everything became clear.

He kissed her, deeply.

She was surprised. After two weeks of other Vampires explaining that she could only have a slave male or Seto for breeding, and that a Pure Blood Vampire never had relations with Turned or Half Breeds unless they were the head of the flock, she knew Yami was taking a risk. He had been brought up on those principles that the others had spoken about, and yet, here he was, kissing her again.

She pulled away. 'What are you doing?'

'Breaking the rules,' he said huskily. He tipped her over and they switched positions. He continued his kiss, his hands running up and down her body.

Suddenly, the door was flung open and Mai stalked in. 'Here you are, you ingrate!' Seeing the two in that compromising position, her face dropped. 'Yami, what are you doing?' She rushed forward and pulled him off.

'Mai, leave me be!' Yami cried. 'I love her!'

The two women froze. 'Oh, no,' Mai said defeated. 'I knew this would happen. You have to continue the blood line!'

'No, I don't. In fact, I could care less about the blood line!'

Téa watched Yami glaring at his half sister. _Did he just say he loves me?_

'What do you plan to do then? Leave? Take her with you and just go?'

'The thought had crossed my mind.'

Mai looked at his face. 'You're serious!'

Yami nodded. 'I am. I'm going to take Téa with me and to hell with Traditions or flocks. We'll start our own.'

'That's crazy talk! Yugi!'

Yugi came into the room. 'Yes?'

'Talk some sense into your brother!'

'Actually, Rebecca and I are going to go with them. You should do the same, Mai.'

'What?'

'You know you love Joey.'

'Love that…that…slave…person?' Her voice trailed off. 'Ridiculous,' she said, but her voice didn't have that much conviction anymore.

Yami smiled at his brother. 'Rebecca is on board?'

'Yup, and Joey too.' He looked at Mai. 'There's no reason why we can't start something new.'

Yami turned to Téa. 'How do you feel about all this?'

'I don't care, as long as I am with you!'

Just then, Seto entered. They all bowed. Seto waved them up. 'If you carry on talking like that so loudly, everyone in the castle will hear and get the idea that this is common practice.' He looked from Mai to Yami. 'Yami, I will support you in whatever you decide, and Mai, as a Pure Blood Female you are under no obligation to adhere to the flock leader.' He smirked at Yami. 'I always felt that Pure Bloods should be the heads of their flocks anyway and sometimes wonder how I came to be the leader of this one.'

'It must be all your money,' Mai said sarcastically. 'Fine, fine. If we're going, then let's go, before the sun rises.' She held her head up high and proud and walked from the room.

Seto turned to Yami. 'I have another place that you can use to get yourselves established. You are welcome to use it and know that there is no rivalry between us.'

Thank you, Seto.'

Seto nodded. 'One more thing.' He reached into his coat pocet and handed a small wrapped package to Yami. 'Here is that thing you wanted.' Yami took it and smiled. Seto smiled back and left. Yugi followed shortly.

Yami looked at Téa once everyone had gone. 'I've got something for you.' He handed the package to her.

She took it from him and opened it. Inside was the beautiful Ankh encrusted with small diamonds and a blue sapphire in the centre, the one she had seen the night she and Yami had met. She looked up at him. 'How did you know?'

'You forget, I had been following you, and I saw you admiring it.' He saw tears in her eyes. 'Are you okay?'

She pounced on him and pulled him to the bed, something she would never have been able to do two weeks ago. He landed on top of her and they began kissing again.

Yami stopped briefly. 'I'll take that as a yes.'

END

* * *

Kinda crappy ending, no? Anyway, hope you all liked it! Please review! 


End file.
